


Love comes in many guises

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sheridan kept one secret.





	Love comes in many guises

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-07-25 09:23pm to 09:38pm

Delenn looked beautiful when he let his gaze wander to see if all his guests were enjoying themselves. 

His wife was entertaining a few Captains that had come in from the outer worlds to pay their respect to the Alliance. 

As it was New Year's Eve - no threats looming, nothing to worry about and just be - Sheridan allowed himself to indulge in more personal thoughts. 

He loved Delenn dearly but had never told her that his heart also belonged to another. 

It had happened long before anyone thought the Babylon project would someday become so much more. 

Truth be told, the first time he met Susan Ivanova he knew his life would never be the same again. 

Yes, he had married Delenn, but he couldn't forget the person that had backed him up all those years before the war, during, and had continued her support until this very day, never asking for anything in return. 

She was one of the most gentle souls he had ever encountered, even if she still tried to hide that fact vehemently. 

Looking at her now, her long hair curling over a midnight-blue dress and a small smile fixed on her face while she watched the gathered crowd dance and having fun, he couldn't help but inhale deeply. 

She looked so very beautiful, the silver lines in her hair only adding to her loveliness.

Deciding now was as good a time as any he took the few steps toward her.

"Susan." 

When she turned her smile was almost blinding in its intensity. 

"John! I suppose I should thank you for inviting me. Seems to be a good party." 

Sheridan laughed. 

"A good party? You are making me look bad, Susan. We have food, music, drinks, even fireworks."

A wicked smile surfaced on her face. 

"As I said a good party."

Sheridan grinned. 

"Well, what could I possibly do to make it more enjoyable for you, then?"

They looked each other right in the eyes, their friendly banter coming to an abrupt halt. 

Susan placed her drink pointedly on the counter next to her. 

"You could ask me to dance."

Inclining his head in acceptance, he offered her his arm. 

When they stepped onto the dance floor it was as if they were alone in the room. They did not see the other pairs giving them more space. 

They did not listen to the music. 

They simply began to sway in a slow waltz, eyes resting only on each other. 

When the song ended, Susan smiled very softly. 

"We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yes, we should have."


End file.
